Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones is the second upcoming Family Guy/Eeveelution/Star Wars crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. Plot Ten years after the Trade Federation's invasion of Naboo, the Galactic Republic is threatened by the Separatist movement organized by former Jedi Master Count Dooku. Senator Padmé Amidala comes to Coruscant to vote on a motion to create an army to assist the Jedi against this threat. Narrowly avoiding an assassination attempt upon arrival, she is placed under the protection of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his apprentice, Anakin Skywalker. The two Jedi thwart a second attempt on her life and subdue the assassin, Zam Wesell, a shape-shifter who is soon killed by her bounty hunter client before she can reveal his identity. The Jedi Council assigns Obi-Wan to identify and capture the bounty hunter, while Anakin is assigned to escort Padmé back to Naboo, where the pair soon fall in love and begin a relationship. Obi-Wan's investigation leads him to the remote ocean planet Kamino, where he discovers an army of clones are being produced for the Republic, with bounty hunter Jango Fett serving as their genetic template. Obi-Wan deduces Jango to be the bounty hunter he is seeking, and he follows him and his clone son, Boba, to the desert planet Geonosis via a homing beacon placed on their ship, the Slave I. Meanwhile, Anakin becomes troubled by premonitions of his mother, Shmi, in pain, and travels to Tatooine with Padmé to save her. They meet Owen Lars, Anakin's stepbrother and the son of Shmi's new husband, Cliegg Lars. Cliegg tells Anakin that Shmi was abducted by Tusken Raiders weeks earlier and is likely dead. Determined to find her, Anakin ventures out and finds Shmi at the Tusken campsite, where she dies in Anakin's arms. Heartbroken and enraged, Anakin massacres the Tuskens and returns to the Lars homestead with Shmi's body. After revealing his deed to Padmé, Anakin says that he wants to prevent death. On Geonosis, Obi-Wan discovers a Separatist gathering led by Count Dooku, who Obi-Wan learns had authorized Padmé's assassination and is developing a battle droid army with Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray. Obi-Wan transmits his findings to Anakin to relay to the Jedi Council, but is captured mid-transmission. With knowledge of the droid army, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine is voted emergency powers to send the clones into battle. Anakin and Padmé journey to Geonosis to rescue Obi-Wan, but are also captured. The three are sentenced to death, but are eventually saved by a battalion of Jedi and clone troopers led by Mace Windu and Yoda; Jango Fett is killed by Mace during the rescue. As the clone and droid armies battle, Obi-Wan and Anakin intercept Dooku, and the three engage in a lightsaber battle. Dooku injures Obi-Wan and severs Anakin's right arm, but Yoda arrives and duels Dooku. The battle ends in a stalemate, and Dooku flees to Coruscant, where he delivers blueprints for a superweapon to his Sith master, Darth Sidious. As the Jedi gravely acknowledge the beginning of the Clone Wars, Anakin is fitted with a robotic arm and secretly marries Padmé on Naboo, with C-3PO and R2-D2 as their witnesses. Trivia *The Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Pazu, Sheeta, Panty Anarchy, Stocking Anarchy, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Rocko Rama, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt Turtle, Ren, Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, and Impmon guest star in this film. *Scanty Daemon, Kneesocks Daemon, Mr. Burns, Waylon Smithers, Avery Bullock, Zapp Brannigan, and Kif Kroker will work for Count Dooku in this film. *In this film, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, Team Nelvana, and their honorary members will go with Anakin and Padmé, while the rest of the others will go with Obi-Wan. *The storyline continues in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Scenes *Opening crawl/ambush at the platform *At the senate building *Anakin, Obi-Wan, and our heroes reunite with Padmé *Chase through Coruscant *The next morning/our heroes' assignments *Leaving to Naboo/Obi-Wan and our heroes meet Dexter *Finding the planet/Back with Anakin and Padmé *Meeting with Yoda and the younglings *Arriving on Naboo *Arriving on Kamino/back on Naboo *Seeing the Clone Army/the meadow picnic *Meeting Jango and Boba Fett *Back on Naboo/Anakin explains his feelings *Obi-Wan and our heroes' message to Yoda and Mace *Anakin's nightmare/setting off to Tatooine *Obi-Wan vs. Jango *Arrival on Tatooine *The asteroid chase *Meeting the Larrs family/Anakin's search begins *Back on Geonosis/the Separatist council *Finding the tusken camp/Obi-Wan sends a message *Shmi's funeral/getting Obi-Wan's message *Back on Geonosis/Dooku speaks with Obi-Wan and the other group *Back on Coruscant/the Chancellor's emergency powers *Escapade in the droid factory *The arena/the Jedi battle! *The battle of Geonosis *Confronting Dooku *Arrival on Coruscant/the Clone Wars have begun/end credits Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Disney crossovers Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure Films Category:Space Adventure films Category:War Films Category:Films dedicated to Christopher Lee Category:The Family Guy/Eeveelution/Star Wars saga Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series